


Ведьма

by XMe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMe/pseuds/XMe
Summary: Очередная ведьма из рода Спеллман





	Ведьма

Пар, вырывается изо рта, и смешивается с туманом, добавляя непроглядности в белую мглу. Из-за нее практически не видно дома и маленького кладбища, расположенных на краю леса. Лишь только желтый свет в нескольких окнах, смутно маячит в дымке, словно глаза какого-то мифического чудовища. Она знает — кто и что скрывается за каждым из этих «горящих глаз», каждый уголок в этом треклятом доме знаком ей, как любое перо ее ворона, а каждую ступеньку деревянной лестницы она узнает по неповторимому звуку.

Лакированная кожа пальто жалобно скрипит при любом движении. Холодно. Но она не чувствует холода. Уголки губ медленно растягиваются в надменной улыбке. С чего это вдруг странные людишки взяли, что там, откуда она пекло и языки пламени выводят странную пляску, опаляя пятки мрачных душ. Там, вовсе не так. Нет холода или жары, света или тьмы, жалобного шепота или душераздирающего крика. Там — ничто, пустота, как мрак или хаос — это просто данность. В этом и есть главная пытка этого места. Вот и она вообще ничего никогда не чувствует.

Лишь однажды. Это было лишь однажды.

Когда крестилась юная ведьма из семьи Спеллман. Рыжеволосая, голубоглазая, с тонким прямым носом, чувственными губами и белой прозрачной кожей — Зельда Спеллман. Тогда, более ста лет назад, после подписи «Книги зверя», во время шабаша, ей легко было устроить то представление. Потому что всем привычнее видеть безобразного монстра с рогами и копытами, а не кого-то или что-то еще. Хотя когда ты ничто — ты можешь быть всем и ничем одновременно. Вот и тогда — для всех она была чудищем и владыкой, а для нее она явилась той, кем всегда хотела быть. Стройной молодой девушкой, с пронзительными синими глазами и волосами, цвета воронова крыла, струящимися волнами по плечам. И пока толпа, под чарами морока, распевающая хвалебные песни ей, наблюдала, как зверь забирает тело и душу юной ведьмы. Она ловила сладкие стоны ртом, жадно терзающим ее губы, выводила ногтями витиеватые узоры на гладкой бледной коже, распаляя ее и покрывая испариной, мяла податливые груди, пока не затвердели соски и собирала языком влагу с дрожащих бедер, чувствуя, как по пальцам струится теплая кровь девственницы. И вот уже теплота, словно лопнувший шар, разливается по ее телу, наполняя каждую клеточку, шум вековых деревьев заполняет все вокруг, а нос щекотит запах сырой земли и юной ведьмы. Лишь тогда и никогда более Лилит чувствовала. Чувствовала как забирает тело, душу и разум Зельды Спеллман, получая самую преданную ведьму, которую она когда-либо знала. Вот только сердце… Сердце ведьма оставила себе!

Это надо исправить! Забрать сердце Зельды Спеллман, чтобы вновь ощутить тепло и свет, каждой клеточкой, быть оглоушенной от звуков, чувствовать и смаковать ее влагу языком. Но ведьма не так проста, да и не отдаст она свое сердце просто так. И вот опять губы растягиваются в надменной улыбке. Как же все-таки легко с этими людишками. Легко когда тебя ждут в образе чудовища или мужчины, потому что такова традиция. Потому что мужчины сильнее и быстрее — да, но женщины хитрее и коварнее. И так куда приятнее и интересней. Все же дьявол — это женщина!

И теперь она стоит, вглядываясь, без необходимости, в свет одного единственного окна, и вслушиваясь, без надобности, чтобы получить единственный сигнал. И дожидается.

Одновременно с криком ворона, плеть, рассекая воздух, врезается в гладкую бледную кожу, а губы смиренно шепчут хвалу властелину. О да!

Лилит, медленно движется к дому. Не отрывая от него пронзительного взгляда синих глаз, слыша как волосы, цвета воронова крыла, тихо шуршат по лакированной кожи пальто. И с каждым шагом чувствуя, как на кончиках пальцах зарождается столь желанное и долгожданное тепло…


End file.
